Z Titan
by Alexandus
Summary: Reeling from the betrayal of Terra can the Titans accept a new member into their ranks so soon? And why is the Z warrior joining up with the Titans anyway? OC from the Dragon-ball universe joins the Titans at the end of Season 2.
1. Aftershock

**Disclaimer - I own nothing related to the DBZ and Teen Titans universe.  
OC's are mine though**

* * *

**Aftershock**

.

'My name is Terra, and I have done horrible things.'

A lone figure stands on a floating rock gazing out of the bay into the fog.

'I have sworn to swore to serve a dark master, obey his every command, and commit crimes in his name.'

The fog parts slightly to give a faint outline of a tower shaped like a T in the distance.

'I have betrayed and attacked everyone who used to be my friend. One by one I have destroyed the Teen Titans.'

With a crash a silver and black robot smashes down a door marching inside.

'And with no-one left to stop me…'

A scream pierces the silence, the robot emerges from the house dragging a woman behind it.

'I have brought an entire city to its knees.'

The women is forced onto the floor, whimpering she looks up at the figure on the rock fearful of her fate.

'My name is Terra. I have done horrible things.'

Terra brings the platform forward into the light and turns her head towards the prostate women in front of her, emotionless in her gaze.

'And I have absolutely no regrets.'

Looking away into the distance Terra's hair falls to cover the right side of her face. She raises her hand and as it starts to glow yellow the women screams once more.

.

TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ

.

Flying over the city Terra turns and down Main Street. Stopping outside the bank she sighs.

"Sector five is secure, pretty quiet up here since all the people cleared out."

A voice can be heard speaking to her through her earpiece; 'Get used to it, my dear. This city is only the first of many.'

"I know."

Moving the rock again Terra heads down the street heading towards the bay. Stopping beside a smashed door she looks down at the ground. Remembering the events of a few hours past she clenched her fist.

Looking up sighing Terra muttered, "Well we did it. They're really gone."

Behind her a black strand of magic wrapped around a robot dragging it into the shadows.

"What?" Terra turns around frowning at the missing robot. Suddenly another robot explodes with a burst of green energy. The resulting force knocks terra off the rock and sends her sliding along the pavement.

"No! I destroyed you!" Terra shouts gasping at the shadows in the fog. With a yell she lights her hands and blasts rubble in a wide arc in front of her. Panting, terra lowers her hands, trying to see through the fog and dust in front of her.

"Raaaugh!"

Blindsided, Terra is hit from behind sending her across the pavement once again. Recovering Terra stands again just in time to be hit by a star bolt from the side.

"Ahhh!" Terra screamed, the starbolt having burned straight through her top and leaving a smoking black mark on her side. Wincing, she stood once more to be met by a growling noise from behind.

Spinning around, Terra saw a large green wolf standing two feet from her, teeth bared, ready to pounce.  
"Beast Boy stop! Aren't you going to even talk to me?!" Terra asked, backing away from the glaring wolf.

Stepping out of the fog Cyborg lower his right arm, turning into a cannon and pointing directly at Terra's chest. "There's nothing left to say."

With this the other Titans emerged from the fog, circling Terra and readying their weapons.

"You attempted to annihilate us." Starfire said.

"Did you think we wouldn't take it personally?" Raven asked.

Robin stepped forward and extended his Bo-staff, tilting his head away from Terra, "It's over, Terra."

With a yell Terra pulled up the earth she was stood on and tried to escape. As she flew higher away a cord came from below wrapping around her and dragging her back to the earth hard. Slamming into the street Terra tried to escape again, making a new platform where she lay and floating upwards.

Staying low to avoid another grappling hook Terra began to fly towards the centre of the city when two green flashes impacted the side of her rock platform shattering it and sending her plummeting to the earth again.

"Ahhhh, Slade! I can't do this alone!" Terra screamed. Just before she hit the ground Terra caught herself on a small chunk of rock, pulling her arm and making a fall to the ground in a roll.

"Dear child," Slade said, "You are never alone." Suddenly the earth began to tremble and the earth between the Titans and Terra erupted revealing a blue energy dome covering Cinderblock, Plasmius and Overload. With a flash the three monstrosities began to converge with Cinderblock being covered in the Red goo that was formally Plasmius before overload flew into his chest charging the whole beast with electricity.

"And I though he was ugly before." Cyborg deadpanned.

With a roar the new hybrid raised his arm, pointing at the Titans. Suddenly Slade's robots began to appear on roofs and coming out of all the buildings in the street.

"Titans!" Robin yelled, "GO!" and with a roar the titans leapt in the engage the robot army and the hybrid, momentarily forgetting about the blonde they were chasing. Terra, seeing her chance sprinted and leapt down the hole left by the emergence of the hybrid, focusing on escaping from her former friends. Beast boy noticed the movement and began to give chase, smashing through a pair of robots in gorilla form before reverting to his natural elf self.

"TERRA!" He screamed, but she did not look back. Gritting his teeth he turned into a cheetah and ran after her diving down the hole she had just disappeared into.

"Hey Rob we gotta go after BB, he can't take Slade and Terra!" Cyborg yelled whilst blasting the hybrid in the eye with his sonic cannon. With a roar the hybrid swiped at cyborg only for Robin to leap up twirling his staff like a bat and slamming into the side of the beast.

"I know but we have to deal with these first. I don't want to fight Slade with a robot army and this guy behind us every – Look out!" Robin yelled as the hybrid recovered and slammed a fist into cyborg from the side. Jumping up to give Cyborg time to recover Robin charged at the monster twirling his bow staff above his head.

Noticing the incoming Titan the hybrid swung his arm back around and ploughed into Robin sending his flying into the side of a building. Dazed, Robin could only grimace as the beast drew back his fist for another strike.

"MASENKO!"

Suddenly a yellow beam cut across the landscape slamming into the chest of the monster and knocking it over onto its back. Gaping Robin turned to the source of the blast, a teenager in an orange gi flying towards him. Landing, the stranger offered an arm and pulled Robin out the rubble.

"You alright?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the save." Robin replied, "Lets regroup with my team, I'm Robin by the way."

"Varlurt." The stranger replied.

Jumping back into action Robin and Varlurt began to punch a hole through the circle of robots that had surrounded the remaining titans. Working their way into the centre of the mass they saw the Titans standing back to back and fighting off the robots as they charged one at a time towards the titans.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled getting his attention. Nodding, Cyborg turned both his arms into cannons and laid waste to the robots around Varlurt and Robin giving them the time needed to catch their breath and get into position with the rest of the Titans.

"I'm glad you made a friend Rob," Cyborg began, swingin his fist into a nearby robot crushing its head completely, "But BB has been down there by himself for twenty minutes now. We need to catch up to him!"

"I know but we are barely managing this army as it is, we can't do anything till this is taken care of." Robin replied whist slashing through the arm of another robot with a birdarang.

"I can help with that." Varlurt said smirking towards the two male Titans.

"Really." Raven deadpanned, lifting a lamp post to swat at the oncoming robots.

"Sure, give me cover, count to five and duck." Varlurt said, smashing two robots heads together.

"Robin?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised.

"Do it. 5 seconds then duck." Robin replied.

"Here goes," Varlurt said and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Focusing, he placed to hands to his side and formed a blue ball of energy

"KA…ME…" He yelled, pouring more energy into the attack.

Raven, sensing the power, dropped her lamp in shock and stared at the brown haired boy in their midst. The hybrid of the three brutes chose this time to announce he was back on his feet. Roaring he began to charge towards the group.

"HA…ME…" Varlurt continued, frowning as he concentrated more.

"Five! Everyone down!" Robin yelled. Snapping out of her startlement raven dropped like the rest of them and laid flat on the floor. So they weren't completed unprotected she erected a shield above them in a circle, leaving a small hole for the Brown haired boy to stand in.

The hybrid was getting close, mere feet away from them and had his armed raised in preporation for a mighty swing.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly a jet of blue energy burst out of the boy's hands, straight into the charging brute.

The titans could only stare, slack jawed as the hybrid was blasted down the street and into the bay, landing into the waters with an almighty splash.

"RrrrrraAAAAGHHH!" Sweeping his hands to the left the beam was redirected disintegrating the robots as it passed through them. Spinning, on the spot in a full circle the blast took out all of the robots surrounding them as well as a good portion of the street as it turned. Coming back to the point of the boy lifted his hands into the sky and blasted the last of the beam into the sky.

"Dude…" Cyborg whispered, staring at the destruction around them.

Robin frowned and looked towards the source of this destruction, standing as he did so. Varlurt, stood in the centre of the Titans panting heavily.

"There… easy, uggh." Varlurt said and began to fall forward. Robin, being the only Titan standing dove at the boy and caught him before his face hit the ground.

"In-incredible…"Starfire stuttered staring wide eyed at the boy.

"How can one little dude do so much damage?" Cyborg asked aloud.

"We'll find out later." Robin declared, laying Varlurt on the floor. "We've still got to get Slade and Terra. Raven, can you take Varlurt somewhere safe and catch up. The rest of us can follow after Beast Boy and finish this, once and for all." Punching his hand with his fist, Robin turned towards the hole in the ground and started to walk.

Nodding towards the back of her leader she enveloped herself and the unconscious teen in a black aura and teleported to Titans Tower. Laying the teen down on the sofa in the common room, Raven took another look at the boy who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"Varlurt." Raven said, rolling the name on her tounge, "Something tells me this is going to be interesting." Shaking her head Raven covered herself in dark energy again and teleported back to the Titans, leaving the newcomer sleeping on the sofa.

.

TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ

.

"Gohan! Varlurt! Dinner!" Chi Chi called.

Racing into the house one after the other the two boys were laughing and joking as they sat up at the table.

"This looks great mom! I'm starving! Gohan declared and began shovelling steaming rice into his mouth.

"Yeah, thanks missus ChiChi." Varlurt said, grinning wide at the beaming woman before diving into his rice with equal zeal.

"Oh boys, its nothing! Besides with your father gone right now I always seem to make way too much." ChiChi said.

"Well we won't have to worry about that for much longer, Mr Piccolo said the Namekian dragonballs will be ready in two days and we can wish dad back. Then there won't be any leftovers ever again." Gohan said grinning wide at the thought of his dad eating.

"That's true, I never could cook fast enough for him." Chichi said and burst out laughing. Looking at his mom Gohan started laughing as well, but Varlurt just looked at the two of them confused.

"I don't get it…"


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer - I own nothing related to the DBZ and Teen Titans universes.  
OC's are mine though**

* * *

**Aftermath**

.

With a groan Varlurt opened his eyes slowly staring at the white ceiling high above him. Remembering back he recalled trying the Kamehameha and it working well enough to wipe at the weird looking red monster and the robots around them. Grinning he sat up and saw the view out of the window of the city and the red sun rising. Blinking a couple of times he took a deep breath a just stared at the city in the morning glory.

"Wow." He murmured.

"Yeah, times like these that make it all worthwhile." Turning to the voice Varlurt saw the half metal teen from yesterday standing behind the sofa, resting one hand on its back and looking out towards the city a soft smile across his face. Nodding, Varlurt turned and gazed out the window once more joining the Titan in thought and silence.

Slowly the sun rose over the city of Jump and the true extent of Slade's occupation could be seen. Buildings were blackened with burns and chunks of earth were missing from the ground. Remains of Slade's robot army littered the streets, the distinctive metal sheen visible even from the tower. The bay was blocked with a massive earth wall, preventing anyone from leaving by boat. Similarly, there was a large earth wall covering both sides of the bridge, its stark browns a contrast to the bright red of the bridge. Seeing this, the young warrior wondered just what had happened to scar the city so and why the city seemed so dead. The city seemed so lifeless, no-one was moving on the ground, the sky was free of birds, and even the ocean seemed still and sombre.

Still staring at the city Varlurt wondered how it was he got here. He remembered waking up in the city, laid on the roof of a building and hearing the sounds of battle rushing off to assist. Remembering the battle and the final attack he did once more he grinned suddenly. Sure the attack hadn't been perfect but he had fired a Kamehameha! Everything that had happened had actually had an effect after all letting him grow stronger. Even if he was stranded in a strange city with no idea how he got back to earth at least he was home.

The door behind them opening brought the two thoughtful teens out of their reflection and they turned to see Starfire floating near the door, a curious expression on her face.

"Friend Cyborg, new friend. Why do stare out the window so?" Starfire asked.

"Just remembering why we do what we do Star. Besides, it's kind of beautiful this morning." Cyborg replied

"Truly? May I look with you?" Starfire asked

"Sure come on down Star." Cyborg said, grinning to the floating alien.

Smiling back at her friend Starfire flew down to stand beside him, looking over the city with a gasp.

"W-Wondrous." Starfire said.

The three stood, floated and sat for another minute just looking at the city and the morning sunrise. Cyborg shifted and walked back towards the kitchen area of the room.

"Anyway, we've a lot to do today. Who wants some breakfast?" Cyborg declared, busying himself around the kitchen.

"Sounds good." Varlurt said, startling the Titans. Realising it was the first thing he's said today he smirked before standing up and straightening out his gi. "Can I help at all?" He asked

Smiling at the teen Cyborg shook his head, "Nah guests don't cook man, just tell me what you want and I'll see want I can do."

Walking over and sitting on a stool by the counter Varlurt looked up at the waiting Titan. "A bacon sandwich would be great if it's no trouble."

"Ah, a man after my own heart! Nothing says good morning like a bacon sandwich." Cyborg declared before pulling a frying pan from a cupboard and starting to cook.

"Star you want some Bacony goodness?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire who had been watching the orange clad warrior with interest jumped back at the mention of her name. "Oh! Um yes please friend Cyborg." She replied.

Amused, Varlurt turned to look at the orange skinned alien floating behind his chair.

"Good morning, Star is it?" Varlurt said.

"Yes my name is Starfire in your language but my friends call me Star. I have yet to discover the reason though." She replied furrowing how brow as she tried to deduce the reason for the name.

"It's a nickname Star, friends give them to other friends," Cyborg said, "We've been calling you that for ages and you never knew?"

"It was my assumption it was normal and did not want to question you so." Starfire replied blushing slightly.

"Well my names Varlurt," Varlurt said extending his hand, "But you can call me Varl for short."

"Varl," Starfire replied, rolling the name on her tongue. Suddenly hit by inspiration she declared, "Oh a nickname. This means we are friends?"

"Yeah, if you want to be." Varl replied.

Ignoring the extended hand Starfire swooped up the surprised boy for a bone crushing hug. Flying up slightly and after a twirl Varlurt begins to turn blue from the lack air.

"Glorious! You may call me Star if you wish new friend Varl!" Starfire declares. Hearing no response from the brown haired teen she looks down, "Friend Varl? Are you all…?" Looking down at the now blue boy Starfire gasps and drops Varlurt to the floor with a crash.

"Friend Cyborg! I fear I have broken new friend Varl!" Starfire yelled and floated down with a whimper.

"What?" Turning around, Cyborg saw the collapsed Varlurt and the floating Starfire looking fearful at the state of the boy below her. Letting out a loud booming laugh Cyborg pointed at the downed Teen. "Did you hug him Star? I thought we talked about that strength? Give him a minute and he'll start breathing again, unless you want to give him mouth to mouth." Snickering to himself at the joke Cyborg turned to the bacon once more.

"If you are certain friend Cyborg." Starfire replied.

Unsure but trusting of cyborg's words Starfire landed on the ground and leant over the unconscious teen. Remembering the movie she and friend Raven watched she leaned in and locked her lips to his.

Waking, Varlurt felt something soft and with a fait taste of cherries on his lips. Slowly regaining his wits Varl began to kiss back against the lips raising his hand to flow through the hair of the body above him.

Starfire was unsure at first but when he began to kiss back she knew it was working. Suddenly a hand reached up and began to move through her hair softly. Blushing more Starfire moaned slightly in pleasure trying to deepen the kiss further. Never before had she felt such warmth and her body was responding almost of its own accord.

"Okay chows down is he awake yet?" Cyborg called. Hearing no response he turned and looked over the counter and saw the two in a precarious position.

"STAR!" Cyborg yelled, dropping the pan of bacon on the counter with a crash in his shock.

Hearing her name called and the loud crash of metal above, Starfire jerked back with an eep. Varlurt hearing a similar noise opened his eyes to see the piercing green eyes locked with his, though her lips has left his the taste remained and for have a second he twitched his hand pulling Starfire back towards him.

"DUDE!" Cyborg yelled again, seeing the half conscious Varlurt pull Starfire back towards him.

Snapping out of his dazed state and finally registering who was above him Varlurt said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hi."

Looking down at the boy below her Starfire's expression changed from shock to a smile.

"Hey." She replied.

"Hello!" Cyborg yelled waving his hands in the air. "What the hell is going on?!"

Remembering about the other teen in the room both Starfire and Varlurt shot to their feet, blushing heavily and looking away from each other, with a stutter Starfire began to explain.

"Fr-friend Cyborg, you said to give the um… mouth to mouth."

"I was joking! And that was not mouth to mouth!" Cyborg yelled,

"It was the best mouth to mouth I've ever had." Varlurt muttered making Starfire blush harder,

"Dude, not helping." Cyborg said, sighing at the situation. "Well don't do it again and don't tell Robin." He stated.

"Don't tell Robin what?" Robin said, walking into the main room and taking stock of the exasperated Cyborg and the two grinning and blushing teens with him.

"Oh err about all this lovely bacon! Yeah we were going to eat it ourselves but you caught us, right guys?" Cyborg stammered.

"Y-yes, we were going to eat all the dead pig flesh to ourselves. Truly we are horrible friends, friend Robin." Starfire said still looking at the floor.

"Right." Robin said raising an eyebrow at the antics of his team he sighed and shook his head.

"Anyway, Varlurt I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions once the team gets here? We're all intrusted how you blew up a block of downtown Jump and what you were doing in the area?" Robin asked.

Raising his hand and scratching the back of his head Varlurt smiled, "Sure no worries, though I'm not sure how I got here to be honest."

Frowning, Robin looked at the boy but could detect no trace of a lie in his face or voice. "Right, well whatever you can will help." Robin said. "We'll wait for Beast Boy and Raven though before you explain. For now did someone say something about bacon?"

With a mention of bacon Starfire and Varlurt blushed once more and looked at the ground in interest. Cyborg let out a nervous chuckle and returned to the frying pan.

Once again shaking his head at the antics Robin sat up against the counter and waited for his other teammates to awaken.

.

TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ

.

Shortly after this Raven and Beast Boy showed up, Beast Boy having been dragged from his bed by Robin for the explanation.

"Dude, I don't care about some new guy, just let me go back to sleep!" Beast Boy moaned, arms crossed and being dragged behind Robin by his collar.

"Beast Boy! This is important. The guy blew up two city blocks when we were fighting yesterday. We need to know more about him." Robin said with a huff.

"I get that but can't you guys just tell me when you're done? It's not like I'll get anything special by being there myself."

"No, first hand experiences are always best. Plus with your instincts you might pick up on something the rest of us miss."

"Fine, but can I go back to bed after?"

Robin gritted his teeth, a small tick appearing on his forehead. With a sigh he let go of Beast boy and lowered his head.

"Beast boy, I know it's hard but we still need you and you're still a Titan. I'll leave you alone after this today, but tomorrow I want to see you around the tower and in training as well."

Sighing Beast Boy stood and nodded at Robin.

"Good." Robin said. Turning he continued down the corridor and entered the main room, Beast Boy a step behind him. Nodding towards Raven he walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Starfire, a small grin sent her way as he sat down. Surprisingly, she did not notice and seemed to be in deep thought whilst staring at the newcomer.

"Okay." Robin declared, getting everyone's attention. "Now we're all here, we can begin. Varlurt, could you explain a little about how you managed to end up in Jump yesterday and how you did what you did?"

"Sure, I'll explain what I can." Varlurt said. Standing he moved to the centre of the room so everyone could see him. "Easy stuff first I figure. My name is Varlurt and I can manipulate my Ki for various uses."

"Uses?" Robin asked?

"Yeah," Varlurt replied. "I can concentrate it in my feet to fly or condense it in my palms to create Ki blasts, look," Varlurt began to gather yellow energy in his palm brightening the room.

"They look like my starbolts!" Starfire declared, lighting her hand in green energy.

"You can fly and shoot energy from your hands. If you had super strength you'd be a regular Tamaranean." Raven deadpanned.

"Actually, I can concentrate my energy into my limbs to make them stronger and hit harder as well." Varlurt replied, grinning at Raven scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Great." Raven quipped, turning her attention back to a book.

"I assume that's how you did that blue beam attack then?" Robin asked, pulling the conversation back on track.

"Yeah the Kamehameha is the final attack taught to me by my sensei, Master Roshi, when I was training. If I'm honest, I've never been able to do when fighting one until yesterday." Varlurt replied, still nervously scratching.

"So you used an untested attack in the centre of my team? What if it hadn't worked?" Robin asked, a little anger seeping into his tone.

"I can do it in training fine and when it doesn't work it just uses a lot of energy and disappears a few seconds into firing. There was no danger to you guys, I'm not that stupid." Varlurt replied a frown appearing on his face. Nodding in acquiescence, Robin motioned for him to continue.

"Well like I said, that's the easy stuff. As for how I got here, I have no idea." Varlurt said.

"What do you remember?" Raven asked, interested once more and looking over the top of her book.

"Well I'll explain but keep an open mind." Naturally, this got a curious glance from all.

"Okay, here goes." Varlurt said. "Last thing I remember was being leaving the atmosphere of the planet Namek in a ship. I was looking back at the planet when it exploded and everything went black."

Silence greeted these words, punctured only by the sound of Raven's book hitting the floor. After a few seconds Robin managed to collect his wits a pose a single shaky question.

"Someone blew up a … planet?" he asked, disbelief etched on his face.

"Yep, it was Frieza. When I last saw him he was fighting Goku and losing so he fired his Ki into the core of the planet to make it explode."

Naturally, this met with more silence as the Titans grasped with the idea.

"So two people were fighting, and cause one of them was losing he decide to blow up the planet he was on?" Cyborg asked

"Pretty much." Varlurt replied.

"Okay. We're going to need to start from the beginning." Robin said. "Is planet Namek your home planet?"

"Nope I was born here on Earth."

"Why were you on planet Namek?"

"How to explain this…" Pondering, Varlurt scratched his chin before continuing.

"About two months ago there were a couple of aliens that crashed into Orange Star City. It was massive news and over every station after Nappa blew up the army that was sent to stop them. Do you guys know about that?

For the third time the Titans were stunned into silence.

"Blew up an army?" Beast Boy muttered.

Shaking his head Robin said, "I think it's fair to say we haven't heard of that and we would of."

"Strange. This is Earth right?" Varlurt asked.

"Last time I checked." Raven quipped.

"What year is it?" Varlurt asked.

"2013." Robin replied.

Varlurt went slack jawed at the prospect.

"No… No way, that's over a thousand years!" Varlurt yelled.

"What!" Cyborg yelled.

"When I was on earth and Namek it was the year 762." Varlurt said slowly. "How is this possible?"  
"Hmm," Robin mused. "Clearly the planet exploding is the key here. With you being so close to the force maybe you travelled through time somehow, though the theoretical possibilities are ridiculous.

"No, that's not it." Raven stated. "More likely such a large amount of negative emotions and force that comes with the planets destruction has torn a small rip into our dimension."

"Even so, if he was on a different planet how did he emerge from the tunnel here on earth? Could the force of the blast have affected the trajectory of the tunnel?" Robin asked back.

"Possibly, though the likeliness of such an event is minuscule." Raven stated.

"Then shouldn't I have appeared in the ship?" Varlurt asked.

"This is a good point. The ship will be here as well somewhere; I'll contact the authorities to search for it." Robin stated.

"Hold up dudes." Beast Boy said confusion clear on his face. "So this dude came here from space after a planet exploded and tore a hole in the universe. Also he comes from the year 762, but has a spaceship and travelled to some other planet for no reason and fought a guy who blew the planet up!"

"Yes." Robin stated.

"Oh good, I thought I might have gone crazy."

"Though statistically improbable, it is a possibility of what happened though we can't be sure." Raven deadpanned.

"Or here's a possibility! It's all lies to hurt us more!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing his finger accusingly. "Who do you work for? Is it Slade again cause I will destroy him and you right now if it is!"

"Beast Boy enough. We're not going to accuse everyone of being a traitor just because of what happened with Terra." Robin said firmly.

"Nothing happened with Terra Slade made her!" Beast Boy yelled jumping to his feet.

"Maybe, but not to start with." Robin replied, crossing his arms across his chest in defiance. The group was silent once more, remembering the former blonde and all that had happened.

"Um, who's Terra?" Varlurt asked.

Beast Boy turned and glared at the newcomer harshly. "None of your damn business." He spat.

"Beast Boy, that's enough! I don't want to have to tell you again." Robin said, scowling at the green Titan. "Terra was… is our friend and fellow Titan. She sacrificed herself to save the city and as a result is petrified in stone until we can turn her back."

"Wow… I didn't know, I'm sorry." Varlurt said

"Why do you care, you didn't even know her." Beast boy said dejectedly.

"I care because no-one should have to go through that. I would care regardless of who was frozen in stone." Varlurt replied angrily.

"Enough." Robin said once more. "This was meant to be a friendly chat not an argument. Let's get back on topic." Shooting a look at Beast Boy, the green Titan sat down once more.

"Why were you on Namek?" Robin asked.

"Well we needed the Dragonballs. We couldn't use the earth balls as Piccolo was dead so we had to use the Namekians." Varlurt said.

"Dragonballs?" Robin asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah they're seven magic balls that grant…" Trailing off, Varlurt looked upwards to the ceiling.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Looking up, the Titans stared at the ceiling for a few seconds.

"There's no-one there?" Starfire said.

"Someone is speaking to Varlurt telepathically." Raven said.

"Can you hear him to Raven?" Varlurt asked.

"Yes, he is being quite loud for some reason." She replied, a small smirk coming her face.

'Well excuse me for being loud when communicating across dimensions!' The voice said, though only Raven and Varlurt could hear

'Who is this?' Varlurt thought.

'My name is King Kai. Your friends tried to wish you back to life but Shenron told them you were still alive. So I tried to contact you to find out where you are.' King Kai responded.

'Oh yeah I'm alive, but I was transported here somehow…' Varlurt though back.

'The destruction of the planet while you were in orbit created a rip in the fabric of your universe which transported you through to us in this universe.' Raven thought.

'Who's that?' King Kai asked, confused at the new voice.

'My name is Raven of the Teen Titans. Varlurt helped us out yesterday and we have having a chat before you interrupted.' Raven thought back.

'Been in a new universe for a day and already found a girlfriend I see. You should give Krillin some tips.' King Kai said smirking to himself.

'She's not my girlfriend!' 'I am not his girlfriend!' they both thought back at the Kai, blushing as they did so.

"Friends what is happening? You are both just stood staring at the ceiling?" Starfire asked.

"We're having a discussion with someone named King Kai. I'll explain in a moment." Raven said.

'So you're in another dimension then,' King Kai thought, 'well I guess I'll just tell them to wish you back here.'

'Wait King Kai, can you see if they can wish for something else instead? If it's all the same I figure they can just wish me back in a year or so cause Piccolo's back.' Varlurt asked.

'What are you thinking?' King Kai replied.

Varlurt explained his plans to King Kai who passed the question down to the Z fighters on Earth.

Hearing the brown haired teens plan she turned to stare at him, jaw slack in shock.

"Raven, what's going on?" Robin asked.

Holding up her hand she listened to the conversation and confirmation it could be done.

Looking down at the Titans with a grin Varlurt said, "I hope you don't mind but I might need a place to stay for a year. Raven, you said you can take us there?"

Ignoring her teammates questions Raven enveloped them all in dark energy and teleported them though the floor.

.

TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ - TT DBZ

.

Emerging from the room of the cave a black raven of energy appeared before fading away to reveal the Titans.

"Raven, where did you take us and why?" Robin asked.

Pointing over his shoulder the Titans turned to look at the familiar sight before them. Beast Boy's eye grew wide and he whispered a single word.

"Terra."

.

.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story so far I hope you have enjoyed it, yadda yadda.**

**From a timeline perspective everything is relatively canon in both universes except the OC in the Dragonball verse. Varlurt joined the Z fighters between Dragonball and Dragonball Z and everything else will be explained as time progresses.**

**I'll update when I can but I'm doing this as more a free time thing rather than to a schedule.**

**Thanks again**


End file.
